


Damn Idiot

by pikeisaman



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/pseuds/pikeisaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short work done on request.</p><p>Spock acts like a martyr and McCoy has had enough of this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Idiot

“You’re a damn idiot.”

Spock made no indication that he had even heard him. Instead he stared blankly straight up at the ceiling of the sickbay, his brow wrinkled in thought. McCoy came damn close to shoving Spock’s intestines back into his gut, but the Vulcan wouldn’t even acknowledge his presence. 

“You’re a green-blooded lemming that’s what you are.” 

Still nothing. McCoy gave into a yearlong temptation and flicked his ear, causing the Vulcan to jerk back a little and give him a very nearly controlled look of shock.

“You’re a damn idiot.”

McCoy noted with pleasure the way Spock’s eyebrow twitched .00001 of an inch with irritation. Good. Better to set the record straight now, better to get it all out in the open.

“If it were not for my actions Dr McCoy, you would no longer have the ability to call me infantile names,” Spock rasped out, his voice still raw from screaming.

“There ain’t nothing infantile about being idiot, Spock,” McCoy snapped, “As you demonstrated by throwing yourself in front of an experimental Klingon Painray, adults can be idiots too.”

“The setting was to level 10, Doctor. You would not have survived it.”

“ _I was doing just fine Spock_ , then instead of being fine, I got to worry about the hole _in your goddamn side_ and the fact that you were writhing in pain for _hours_.”

Spock looked like he was about to argue the whole ‘I was doing just fine’ part so McCoy put up a hand to stop the incoming lecture, “I know you and Kirk had this whole sick, ‘here me just take this blast for you’ ‘oh Spock you’re so silly’ game going on, but it stops here. I’m not about to put you on a goddamn respirator every other week just because you think the frail human can’t take care of his damn self.”

Spock didn’t say anything. Possibly McCoy had insulted him into silence, and that would have been nice on any other day, but they really had to talk about things. Placing his hand on Spock’s, McCoy sighed.

“Spock, you need to find another way of showing affection beyond martyrdom.”

“It is…difficult,” Spock admitted reluctantly, “To think of alternatives.”

Giving Spock a small but genuine smile, McCoy patted his hand, “That’s why you have me. I can think of a few.”

Spock’s lips curled up ever so slightly, and slowly he raised his other hand and rested it on top of Mccoy’s. They sat in comfortable silence.


End file.
